


Sam, Impala, pie

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds an alternative to rock, paper, scissors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam, Impala, pie

Some days, Dean thinks about reinventing rock-paper-scissors.

These days are normally the boring ones spent on the road or holed up in a motel room waiting for Sam's eureka moment on his laptop, and Dean can't stop his mind from wandering.

He replaces rock-paper-scissors with a variety of things, testing out the best combinations until he finds his favorite for the day, but his all-time favorite involves three of the most important things: his brother, his baby, and pie.

The Impala obviously beats pie. As tasty as pies are, Dean knows from sad experience that there's no way baked goods can survive being run over by a shapely but heavy car.

He doubts Sam could survive it either but since rock could probably crush paper, he figures that foolproof logic isn't that essential. In his version therefore, Sam beats the Impala, because the guy can pass gas like it's an Olympic sport and trapping him in a confined space like the Impala is close to creating a deadly weapon.

However, his brother is not undefeatable and this is where the pie has its chance to shine. While Dean can chomp his way through five or more slices without slowing down, Sam usually grinds to a halt after a maximum of two and is therefore a failure in the face of pie.

Some days, Dean wonders if he puts too much thought into this but most days, he just kind of hopes Sam-Impala-pie will catch on.


End file.
